


Something That You Never Knew You Nedeed More Of

by rakungf



Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, M/M, MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakungf/pseuds/rakungf
Summary: Matsukawa suddenly woke up in the mid of the night, but before he could get back to sleep, he noticed how charming his boyfriend was even sleeping.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuhanaFluffWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Something That You Never Knew You Nedeed More Of

**Author's Note:**

> Day five: Watching the other sleep  
> Title directly from Foster the People - Imagination because I was hearing it while writing giggles

Issei suddenly woke up. This had been happening for the last three days now; he and Takahiro had just moved together, and he thought the whole "new ambient" made him a bit restless. And maybe the new mattress, which was too hard and had a strong smell of "out the fabric."  
It was probably mid dawn, it was too dark outside, apart from the lights from the city entering through the apartment window. They would have to change these curtains too...

He wanted to check what time was it, to evaluate if it was worth trying to sleep again or perhaps starting his day some hours sooner.  
When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his side, facing Takahiro. The pinkette always slept with his belly down with one arm under his torso and the other one in front of his mouth. It was just like a giant baby, and Matsukawa loved it.

The arm that wasn't under him sometimes would be touching Issei, caressing his face or arm, placed on his sides, or holding his shirt. But what Matsukawa loved the most, was holding his hand while he slept. Hanamaki would automatically recognize his hand and squeeze it, and then, Matsukawa would move his hand away from his face.

And Takahiro was beautiful.

He had a peaceful look on his face, his lips were slightly parted and he was snoring quietly. Takahiro now had these long bangs who covered his forehead, but while he slept on his side, it would move away to show his face, and Issei couldn't stop himself from pecking his forehead.

And perhaps some other light kisses on his temple and cheeks. He was really close to the pinkette's face now, and he could see the small freckles he had on the tip of his nose. Another kiss.

Hanamaki always put on some lip balm before sleeping, so his lips were shiny and glossy. He wanted to kiss his lips to taste which flavor it was, but he knew if he did so, his boyfriend would wake up and probably scold him.

Well, sleepily scold him, which was cute too.

So instead, he decided to embrace him. One of his arms was already under his boyfriend's neck, so he just moved this arm slightly to get closer and hug his shoulder. Carefully, he let go of Takahiro's hand, and placed his arm on his back, making small round movements on it.

Hanamaki mumbled something and started repositioning himself, the arm under him moved to look for Issei's face with his already free another hand.

Then, he pinched Matsukawa's cheeks sleepily.

"Why are you 'wake?" He mumbled, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open.

"'s nothing, sweetie" Issei whispered, kissing his cheekbone "Just woke up and saw the most beautiful person sleeping by my side."

"Hmmhm... Sappy..."

"Did I woke you?"

"Yeah... I wanted to kiss you too" The pinkette kept one of his hands caressing Issei's cheek, while the other one moved to lazily play with the raven's hair. His eyes were more opened now, yet, still half-closed.

"You don't have to. Go back to sleep, love"

"One, please," He asked.

The former middle blocker chuckled but kissed him on the lips softy. It was a vanilla lip balm, it wasn't his favorite, but it was good too.

Hanamaki didn't even kiss him back, he was just smiling. He snuggled into Matsukawa's chest, moving his hands to his chest, and quickly started to snore again.

Even if Issei considered getting up to maybe unbox some more boxes, get breakfast done, and maybe get ready for work, Takahiro tangled their legs, he couldn't see his face anymore because of their position, but he seemed so comfortable, he couldn't disturb him anymore, right?

He kissed the top of his lover's head; his hair was smelling like his pine shampoo, since Takahiro had brought a lot of boxes, and didn't remember in which one was his bath items. But Issei liked it, even if he used his shampoo, he still had his own peach smell.

Matsukawa hoped their smells would get mixed, that they would have their own unique smell from living together, just like how they are tangled now.

"I love you" he whispered. He wasn't sure if he heard Makki whispering it back or if he was just mumbling something while sleeping, but it was okay. He would tell him that again when they wake up - and every day from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one~ i just wanted to be in the middle of them 😔🎻  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rakungf)


End file.
